


Christmas Birthday [Traducción]

by AnotherSigh, CryptidBae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Christmas, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Memories, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining Derek Hale, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: La familia de Derek siempre hacían que su cumpleaños fuera especial, pero ellos ya no están aquí.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Christmas Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546786) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Nota de la autora:  
> "No mencione a los otros miembros de la manada, ya que la historia esta enfocada en la familia Hale y Stiles, pero me gusta pensar que Allison, Erica y Boyd estan vivos y que Kira se ha unido a la manda. Derek siguesiendo el Alfa y nunca salio/acostó con Jennifer."

La celebración de Navidad de la manada Hale todavía estaba en pleno apogeo, con un montón de charlas y risas con música de fiesta tocando en el fondo. La mayoría de los miembros de la manada pasaron la mañana y la tarde de Navidad cada uno con sus familias, y luego se dirigieron al loft de Derek para su celebración nocturna, cargados de regalos el uno para el otro.

No sólo estaban celebrando la Navidad, sino también el cumpleaños de Derek. Fue difícil tener un cumpleaños en tan semejante fiesta. Casi todos, incluso su nueva familia, trataban su cumpleaños como si fuera sólo un extra de la Navidad. En el fondo, sabía que no eran sus intenciones, que sólo estaban emocionados por la Navidad, pero todavía dolía. Su familia siempre se había asegurado de que su cumpleaños fuera una parte especial del día también. Sentía la necesidad urgente de estar en el único lugar donde todavía existían, aunque sólo fuera en sus recuerdos.

Derek salió del loft y cerró la puerta con el mínimo de ruido posible. Mientras salía del edificio, estaba en alerta por si alguien lo seguía. Pero no hubo ruido fuera de su loft y ni conversaciones de la manada acerca de dónde había ido su Alfa, así que Derek se sintió seguro de que estaba a salvo.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Derek salió del edificio. Nadie estaba en las calles, así que se mezcló con las sombras y corrió hacia el bosque.

La vieja casa Hale seguía en pie, a pesar de que había sido devastada por el fuego que mató a la mayor parte de la manada y su familia, iniciado por un cazadora, tratando de matar tantos hombres lobo como podía. La mayoría de las paredes estaban ennegrecidas donde no fueron completamente quemadas. El daño estructural se magnificó dentro de la casa. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido destruidas también, y el segundo piso y más altos no eran seguros en absoluto con los muchos agujeros en ellos por la descomposición. Derek había tratado de vivir allí unos meses después de haber regresado a Beacon Hills, pero incluso como un hombre lobo, era completamente imposible de vivir.

Estando de pie fuera y mirando hacia la casa, Derek recordó uno de los últimos cumpleaños que tuvo con su familia.

 

_ Era la noche de Navidad, y Derek estaba sentado en la cama, uno de los libros nuevos que había conseguido aquel día en su regazo. Para la mayoría de la gente, habría parecido que estaba absorto en su lectura. Pero estaba demasiado emocionado para concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, seguía ojeando el reloj en su cómoda. _

_ 9:46. _

_ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sólo un minuto más. En este punto, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj con anticipación. Podía oír los cuatro latidos de su familia agrupándose fuera de su puerta, tratando de amortiguar sus risitas suaves. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Como si él no los escuchara, aunque ni siquiera hicieran el menor ruido. Colocó un marcador en su lugar y dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche. _

_ Cuando el reloj cambió a 9:47, la hora que le dijeron en Derek la que había nacido, su madre, padre, y sus hermanas, todos irrumpieron en su habitación. Su hermana pequeña, Cora, corrió hacia la cama y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano. “¡Derek! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Derek”  Ella le besó en la mejilla. _

_ Su madre y Alpha, Talia, negó con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa. “Cora apenas podía esperar. ¡Creo que estaba tan emocionada como tú!”. Dejó el pastel de cumpleaños con las velas que llevaba en la cómoda y se acercó a Derek y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. "Feliz cumpleaños cariño." _

_ Su padre se acercó y le palmeo en la espalda. “¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! ¿Quince años ya, eh?”. _

_ Derek asintió con una sonrisa. _

_ “¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!” Exclamó Laura, sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano y apretando a Derek con tanta fuerza, apenas podía respirar. "¡Pronto estarás conduciendo como yo!"  _

_ “¡Eh, déjame ir, Laura!” Derek logró soltar un grito ahogado, tratando de alejar a Laura. _

_ "¡Nunca!" Ella rió en respuesta, aflojando su agarre en su hermano, pero dándole un coscorrón en cambio. _

_ Pasaron el resto de la noche en la habitación de Derek, sonriendo, riendo y comiendo el pastel que su madre hizo.Era un tiempo solo para él, que su familia sacaba por un par de horas de Navidad. Sentado allí en su cama, rodeado por su familia que lo amaba  y lo hacía muy feliz. Esperaba que tuviera este sentimiento para siempre. _

 

Los ojos de Derek se humedecieron, aunque las lágrimas no cayeron por sus mejillas. No llegó a tener eso para siempre. Fue sólo un par de años más tarde cuando Kate Argent quemó su casa y mató a la mayoría de los Hales.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. Su reloj decía que sólo quedaban diez minutos.

De repente, pudo oír un viejo motor y un latido del corazón acercándose. Reconoció el latido del corazón de Stiles y su antiguo jeep inmediatamente. Había pensado que le gustaría tener esta vez un tiempo a solas para llorar a su familia, pero él estaba realmente contento de que Stiles había llegado.

Cuando Stiles llegó a la mansión Hale un par de minutos después, no se dirigió inmediatamente a Derek. En cambio, fue hacia el lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta y jugueteó con algo que produjo pequeños ruidos electrónicos durante un momento antes de ir hacia Derek, dejando la puerta abierta.

“Stiles” dijo el Alfa cuando el adolescente se acercó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Buscandote, big guy. Te habías ido, así que supuse que viniste aquí. ¡Supongo que tenía razón!”

Derek se limitó a mirarlo por un momento, luego se volvió a la vieja casa sin decir nada. Stiles, por suerte, permaneció en silencio también, por lo que Derek estaba agradecido. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que el adolescente regresaba a su jeep. Suspiró en voz baja en desilusión.

Finalmente, su reloj marcaba 9:46. Apartó sus pensamientos de Stiles y enfoco sus ojos en su reloj. La segunda aguja hizo un pequeño clic mientras se movía lentamente alrededor en el reloj hacia el 12. Hacia otro año más de nadie estar allí para celebrar el momento de su nacimiento.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Eran las 9:47. Derek dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando sus hombros cayeron.  _ Feliz cumpleaños a mi… _

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Derek!"

Derek se giró en shock. Ahí estaba Stiles, sosteniendo su computadora portátil en sus manos con la pantalla mirando hacia Derek. En la pantalla estaba Cora, claramente desde Skype, ya que estaba actualmente en América del Sur. Ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Sé que ya no puedo estar en Beacon Hills contigo y tu manada", dijo Cora, "pero todavía quería estar allí para tu cumpleaños. Recuerdo cuánto amabas tener un momento especial para celebrar contigo. "

Stiles puso su  portátil en la capó de su jeep y se metió al lado del pasajero de su jeep, jugueteando con algo. Derek escuchó un pequeño chasquido y el tenue olor a fuego. Empezó a gruñir pero se detuvo rápidamente. Stiles nunca le haría daño.

Stiles finalmente salió del jeep sosteniendo un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con una vela encendida en la parte superior. "¡No te preocupes, no he usado fósforos! Sólo un encendedor. ¡Ahora, pide un deseo! "

Derek cerró los ojos. _ Desearía poder estar con Stiles. _ Sopló suavemente, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la vela se había apagado

"¡Genial!" Stiles sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "¡Eso significa que tu deseo se hará realidad!"

Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Stiles, Cora interrumpió. "Hey, Stiles, ¿puedo tener una conversación privada con mi hermano? Solo por un poquito.”

Stiles se despidió de su laptop. “¡Cierto, Cora! ¡Sólo asegúrate de guardarme un pedazo de pastel, Derek!”

Se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la mansión Hale. Derek podía oírlo cantando villancicos, tratando de darle a los hermanos cierta intimidad, a pesar de que con su audición humana nunca escucharía su conversación. Sin embargo, apreciaba el esfuerzo.

"Stiles quería hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños", comentó Cora. "Me preguntó hace unas semanas qué tipo de tradiciones teníamos. Así que le dije." Se detuvo un momento, escudriñando el rostro de Derek. "¿No estás molesto porque era algo solo de nuestra familia, verdad?"

"No," Derek fue rápido para responder. "No." Stiles era familia, incluso más que el resto de la manada.

"Stiles realmente se preocupa por ti, lo sabes." Cora continuó, examinando sus uñas, pintadas de rojo y verde para las fiestas. “Deberías hacer algo al respecto.”

“El puede conseguir alguien mejor que yo.” Habló tan bajo que, aunque Stiles estuviera del mismo lado del patio, no podría oír ni una palabra.

La audición del hombre lobo funcionó incluso en Skype, así que Cora pudo oír perfectamente a Derek. “¡Oh, por Dios, deja de ser un mártir, Derek! ¡Te merece algo de felicidad, también! ¿Vas a dejar que lo que sucedió controle tu vida para siempre? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de castigarte?

Derek miró furioso a su hermana. “¡Es mi culpa que todos murieran! ¡Ya lo sabes!” Siseó bajo, mirando por encima de su hombro en la dirección en que Stiles salió. “Fui yo quien le contó a Kate de nosotros. ¡Soy responsable de que nuestra familia se muera!”

Cora negó con la cabeza. “¡Ella solo te usó!" Ella gritó igual de despacio en respuesta. “¡Ella es la que encendió el fuego y mató a todos! Sé que no es tu culpa, y si ellos estuvieran aquí, ¡nuestra familia lo diría también! Lo sabes en tu corazón, Derek ... ¡Y eso es definitivo!” Terminó simplemente, como si ese fuera el final de la conversación. “Ahora” , dijo con su sonrisa más característica, “Sé que te gusta Stiles, también. Si no dices algo, yo podría dejar que algo se escape la próxima vez que haga una llamada por  Skype.”

Derek palideció. “No lo harías.”

"¡Oh, sí, lo haría!" Dijo Cora alegremente. "¡Vamos, Derek, ve y dile algo!" Ella hizo ademanes con las manos. “¡Vete y consigue tu Stiles! Y feliz cumpleaños otra vez, Derek! "

Después de despedirse de Cora, caminó lentamente alrededor de la casa hasta donde estaba Stiles. No tenía ni idea de si podía hacer esto. No había tenido una relación desde Kate. Había dormido con unas pocas personas desde entonces, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero no lo había hecho desde que había conocido a Scott y Stiles en el bosque ese esperanzador día dos años antes. Primero, Stiles era demasiado joven, y como Derek llegó a conocerlo más, sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Stiles. Stiles estaba lleno de energía y sarcasmo y hablaba demasiado. Necesitaba a alguien que fuera tan divertido como él, que no estuviera maldecido con cosas malas.

Stiles se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pies, todavía tarareando canciones de Navidad. Levantó la vista y notó que Derek se acercaba. Le sonrió y se acercó. “¿Tuviste una buena conversación con Cora? Yo estaba cantando y tarareando, así que no te escucharía a pesar de que sé que no tengo una impresionante audición de hombre lobo. ¿Sabes? hay una versión de Batman de Jingle Bells, pero Batman es increíble y él totalmente no huele, y ... " se detuvo repentinamente, pareciendo avergonzado. “Deberías decirme que me calles, ¿sabes?”

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Yo ... me gusta la forma en que divagas sobre las cosas."

"Oh, Sourwolf", dijo Stiles con una sonrisa cariñosa. “¡Es lo más amable que me has dicho!”

“Podría decir cosas más amables si…” -Derek respiró hondo. “... ¿Tal vez si fueras a cenar conmigo la próxima semana?"

Stiles pareció sorprendido, luego sonrió radiante. “¿Quieres decir una cita? ¡Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, Sourwolf! "Corrió y abrazó fuertemente al hombre mayor. "¡Recibí el mejor regalo de Navidad  _ de todos los tiempos _ !", Gritó.

_ No _ , pensó Derek mientras volvía el abrazo de Stiles.  _ Yo tengo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. _

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera traducción y la verdad me ha encantado por tan bonita historia.  
> Quiero agradecer a Mika por haber sido mi beta. Y pueden encontrar ambos en Wattpad, donde publicamos historias propias de Sterek y algún que otro ship. Nuestros usuarios son los mismos.   
> Pido disculpa por cualquier errores que se nos haya pasado jaja
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado y se olviden de pasar por la historia original y dejar Kudos ~


End file.
